Conclusiones
by LesMots
Summary: Cuando sacrificas tanto por tanto siempre queda la pregunta ondeante ¿valió la pena? Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.


Entre el vértigo de las cosas que sucedieron, todo pasó y creo que nadie se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de todo.

Me observo tratando de enfocar los detalles, veo el traje de sinsajo hecho por Cinna, los trajes de cada una de las arenas de batalla en las que estuve, pero no me veo a mi misma en ellos. Parezco encajar bien en esa vida de luchas y estrategias, de personas sacrificadas, de mártires y de héroes; pero es ahora, cuando todo se desencadena tan inesperadamente, cuando advierto el enorme desenfreno de nuestros actos.

Por Vick, Rory, Posy, Rue, por todos los niños que murieron en los juegos, por las vidas destrozadas a causa de un destino atroz que nos unió durante años: Los juegos del hambre, por Prim... Esa barbarie infecta que nos condenaba a sentarnos a ver morir a personas que nos dolían. Y nos dolían porque eran parte de nosotros, eran gente de los distritos, niños tan solo, que no podían escapar del destino bajo el que habían nacido. Ese destino de hierro forjado en las llamas del mismo infierno. Mil veces calentado para ser arrojado sobre nuestras espaldas, con el candor de mil tempestades de fuego.

El golpe asestado por ese cruel renuente de nuestra libertad: El capitolio.

Tantas veces maldito por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de los distritos. Un millón de veces maldito por mi misma. El capitolio. La vida en miseria que transcurría en nuestras casas no podía compararse ni ínfimamente a su nivel de ostentación y lujo. "La mayoría impone su ley a la minoría o la persigue" había leído alguna vez en uno de los escuetos libros que poseía la escuela, ¡pero nosotros no éramos una minoría! Y, sin embargo, estábamos tan lastrados como siempre a seguir los designios de la tiránica institución que nos gobernaba. Y no podía entenderlo. Y nadie podía. Tanto odio y tanta rabia, tantas penurias y desolación ¿para qué? ¿adónde habíamos llegado con eso? Nuestro destino entonces me parecía que era el de quejarnos hasta concluir nuestras vidas de privaciones como la masa borrega que éramos. Y no sonaba justo, pero conseguir cualquier otra cosa se antojaba inconcebible. Habían muchos rumores de rebelión ¿saben? Pero yo había concluido por no creerlos. Incluso cuando Gale me animaba a participar en sus desvaríos contra el capitolio, la más mínima chispa de rebelión estaba ausente en nosotros. La rabia puede ser fácilmente convertida en arma, pero en ese momento era más como un arma contra nosotros mismos. Nos quejábamos, albergabamos la esperanza de hacer algo, pero luego veíamos los juegos por televisión, veíamos la muerte a los ojos y nos asustábamos. Y aquellos que no se asustaban eran demasiado pocos.

Sin embargo, aún me preguntaba porqué un cúmulo de gente en menor proporción a nosotros podía mantenernos aquí, tan obedientes a sus designios, tan miserables, tan resignados. Ningún destino biológico, físico o económico define la figura que reviste en el seno de la sociedad el mísero habitante de Distrito; pero allí estábamos. Tan capaces de hacer algo, pero tan impedidos al mismo tiempo.

Todo cambió, soy consciente de eso aún a través de mi desorientación, cuando Peeta y yo ganamos los juegos. Entonces todos creyeron que había un camino. Entonces algunos creyeron vislumbrar ese camino y trataron de guiarnos hacia él.

Los rebeldes. Pero, ¿quiénes eran los rebeldes? En el seno del desconcierto acosador de la guerra, todos nos considerábamos rebeldes. Y estábamos en derecho de creerlo, toda vez que formábamos parte de las filas y filas de alineados para luchar contra el eterno verdugo que nos oprimió durante setenta y cinco años. Queríamos hacer algo, y estábamos dispuestos a cualquier sacrificio. Porque a veces el desespero es demasiado. Porque la rabia obnubilaba nuestras pupilas. Estábamos ciegos ante una sed que más que de reivindicación era de venganza.

Debo decir, muy a nuestro pesar, que muchos de los rebeldes no luchaban por los motivos adecuados. ¿Saben? Cuando hay una oportunidad tan grande de derrocar a un gobierno dictatorial no te paras a ver quién está de tu lado, ese fue un error grandísimo entre nosotros. De nuestro lado estaban muchos que no debieron estarlo. De nuestro lado, admito, sólo debieron estar los que querían una vida mejor para todos, los justos, los incorruptibles por la ambición. Pero si sólo hubiesen estados ellos, lamentablemente, no hubiéramos sido suficientes para vencer.

Entonces éramos demasiados, y demasiados aún los ciegos de venganza, y aún más los que no querían perdonar. Cuando una fuerza irresistible choca contra un objeto inamovible sólo la determinación de cada uno puede definir al vencedor. ¿Qué es lo mas importante en una guerra ? Lo más importante en una guerra es correr hacia adelante a la misma velocidad que corres hacia atrás. Sin toda esa sed de venganza tal vez no hubiéramos podido hacerlo. Y hubo muertos, y millones de heridos, y huérfanos, todo más allá de nuestra posibilidad de comprensión y solidaridad. Porque dentro de los nuestros también había muerto gente. Porque habíamos puesto a algunos de nuestros mejores soldados en el frente de ataque, y ellos no habían tenido compasión. Así como nosotros no la tuvimos, no deberíamos haberla tenido. Y Coin no la tuvo cuando hizo estallar los paracaídas. Y Snow no la tuvo en ningún momento durante todo el tiempo que tuvo el poder de terminar la masacre. Nadie pensó en eso en ningún momento. Nadie pensó, por eso vencimos. Y salimos de las sombras.

Sólo pude darme cuenta después de que todo hubiese ocurrido. ¿Qué habíamos ganado realmente? ¿nos perdonarían ellos así como nosotros no perdonamos durante 75 largos años de rencor? Rencor aumentado por nuestra miseria; así que tal vez ellos no serían tan rencorosos como nosotros fuimos, porque nosotros no seríamos tan malvados como lo fueron ellos. O eso fue lo que yo, inocentemente, llegué a creer.

Cuando Coin convocó a los vencedores sobrevivientes para votar por otros juegos del hambre como venganza de los distritos supe que no habíamos cambiado nada realmente, que todo estaba tan podrido como podía estarlo. ¡Tantos nobles ideales caídos en el estiércol, tantas ansias verdaderas extraviadas entre la inmundicia! No somos la clase de gente que merece un país como éste. Ni siquiera tengo fe en las generaciones venideras, porque seguiremos siendo tan despiadados como podemos, porque nuestra condición humana así lo determina, porque no podemos perdonar, somos incapaces de perdonar. Tal vez no hayan juegos, pero entonces habrá algo peor: la certeza silenciosa de que sólo estamos pensando en nosotros mismos, pese a cualquier muestra de solidaridad exterior. No hay algo así como un tesoro cuando encuentras el final del túnel de rabia descarada, ojos sin compasión mirando sobre otros todo el tiempo, cuidandose a sí mismos tanto como pueden.

Si pudiera volver atrás, lo haría de nuevo. A pesar de todo, aún pienso que hay una mejoría en todo esto. Y tal vez a base de la prueba y el error algún día lleguemos a ser realmente buenos como especie. Pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme la masa amorfa de recuerdos que todos llevamos dentro. Jamás vamos a olvidar todo lo que hicimos para llegar a conseguir lo que conseguimos, jamás vamos a dejar de ser en lo que nos convertimos. Entonces, al final, ¿qué nos dejará todo realmente? Siempre habrán juegos peores, y lo peor reemplazará a lo bueno que hayamos conseguido. No podremos renunciar a lo que hicimos, porque sería como renunciar a nosotros mismos. Estuvimos convencidos de que lograríamos algo bueno, pero la bondad se sacrificó y la imperfección humana tomó su lugar.

Tal vez siempre estaremos aferrados a ser algo que no podemos, y trataremos de llegar a eso aún aunque tengamos que dejar ir lo mejor que tenemos. Yo me conformaré con disfrutar este trocito de realidad que me tocó. Luché por ella, y ahora es mía. Quisiera volver atrás y verlo desde el principio, y que todos lo vieramos; y entonces luchar por ello, aunque ya sin la ambición de pretender que eso cambie lo muy podridos que estamos realmente.


End file.
